User blog:Mariomario345/Wario46's Game Center
Here you play games to win money! You get to start 100$ + 1 Gold Ingot Only I can edit this. Gold Ingots are required to get a free spin in Wheel of Luck and Slot Machine, no losing of cash in Solve the Riddle, Attack of the Mysterious Word if lose and in Choose the Ball a free attempt. Wheel of Luck This is a wheel you need to spin to get prices! Costs 10$ Things what you can get: Gold Ore(from 1 to 5 gold ingots) Bag(+25$) Goodybag(+50$) Trio Bag(+75$) The 3 Super Bags(+150$) V.I.P. Bag(+25$ + and 10$ cheaper everything(effect does not stack)) Laser-bag(-25$) Explosion(-50$) Lead Bloon(-half of your money) Solve the Riddle! Solve it! My only tower idea. Reward:200$+ 1 gold ingot if you not used gold ingot here. Slot Machine You would say its the same as Wheel of Luck but its not! Say how many you bet and win prizes! Things what you can get: NOTE: First number is for 10-40$ bet, second for 41-90$ bet, third for 91-150$ bet and last for 150$+ bet. 2 BoWT: 40$, 90$, 160$, 200$ 3 BoWT: 50$, 95$, 180$, 220$ 2 SB: 45$, 94$, 170$, 210$ 3 SB: 55$, 115$, 235$, 300$ 2$: 50$, 110$, 210$, 290$ 3$: 70$, 160$, 300$, 500$ 2$$$: 65$, 150$, 290$, 700$ 3$$$: 400$, 900$, 1500$, 2000$ TB's: +/- 45$, +/- 105$, +/- 205$, +/- 285$ SD's: -25$, -50$, -100$, -200$ 2 TF's: -30$, -60$, -120$, -240$ 3 TF's: -40$, -75$, -150$, -300$ 2 DZ's: -35$, -70$, -140$, -280$ 3 DZ's: -45$, -90$, -180$, -360$ 2-$: -40$, -80$, -160$, -320$ 3-$ -60$, -120$, -240$ -480$ 2-$$$: -50$, -100$, -200$, -400$ 3-$$$: AoY$ AoY$ AoY$ AoY$ NC -10$ -10$ -10$ -10$ BoWT= Bag of weird things SB= Sand Bag TB= Troll Bag SD=Sucking Diamond TF= Troll Face(trololololo) DZ= Dr. Zomboss AoY$= All of your Money NC= No Combination A Mysterious Number Guess a number! Its a number from 10 to 90 and can be divided by 9. Need 10$ Get 200 cash + a free Gold Ingot spin in Wheel of Luck! Attack of the Mysterious Word Guess a word! Its 6 letters long, can be found while editing a page and has some s' in it (it can be 1 letter also!). Reward: 2 gold ingots. Gold ingots cant be used here. Quiz Time! Those questions are not from PVZ. You need to answer them from 1 to 10. If you get 1 question done you get 10$ if second 50$ if third 100$ if fourth 150$ if fifth 300$ if sixth 400$ if seventh 600$ if eigth 800$ if nineth 2000$ and if tenth 5000$. It does not adds up but earned cash just goes up. Questions: 1: What is RAGEGUY? 2: What song is for the 2012 made by Europe? 3: What means YOS? 4: Guess the language here: Sua???? 5: Who is the rule maker for Ninja Kiwi BTD5 Suggestions? 6: What happens if you set 2 portals from Portal on each other? 7: How do you faster die? A: Falling from 2 miles B: Drinking a poison 8: What is the highest number named? 9: How many are potions on Diablo 1? 10: From country I am? Ye Oldeah Shopah 1 gold ingot for 300$ 400$ for 1 gold ingot 2 gold ingots for 700$ 750$ for 2 gold ingots 2000$: Permission to edit my ideas(Just kidding) 500$: A photo for a idea for BTD5 or BTD6(just kidding) 100$: Next spin in Wheel of Luck or Slot Machine will have half chance to lose cash. 10$: A hint to AOTMW, AMN and Solve the Riddle 1 gold ingot: Two tryes for price of one! Actions: Steal: Steals 10-100$ from 1 player. 60% chance to work. Haunt: 1 player has half the earnings and double losses for next use of Slot Machine or Wheel of Luck. You get the other half of the earnings. 40% chance to work. Team up: Player teams up with someone and then when 1 of them post to do anything then they both do this. Everything is doubled. Give: Gives to someone cash but then he needs to pay the same amount as you gived him+x. For x see Bank. Bank You can put your money here to get more after a day or 2! You can withdraw and store cash whenever you want. You have those choices: Mini Investment: +1% per day, need at least 5$, need to pay(from this $ what you have in bank) 2% per week. Small Investment: +3% per day, need at least 50$, need to pay 6% per week. Normal Investment: +5% per day, need at least 100$, need to pay 9% per week. Big Investment: +7% per day, need at least 200$, need to pay 12% per week Huge investment: +10% per day, need at least 400$, need to pay 15% per week. You can also borrow money from here. Formula for paying is: cash borrowed+x%. For x see below. 10-100$- x=5% 101-200$-x=6% 201-300$-x=7% And it increases every 100$ by 1%. Specialities: Specialities give you something bonus. Always choose a speciality when joining! When you unlock another speciality then you can change it. You also can level up your speciality by using it multipile times. Thief: Lv 1: If using Steal, you get bonus 20% cash. Need to use 5 times Steal to unlock. Lv 2: Steal now has 90% chance to work. Need to use 20 times Steal. Lv 3: Now Steal can be used on someones investment. Disadvantage: When you want to invest cash, you get -1% cash per day then you would get. Good Investor: Lv 1: You get a Small Investment to start with 20 cash in it. Need to withdraw total 50$ from Bank to unlock. Lv 2: You get +1% more cash per 10 cash in the bank. Need to withdraw total 75$ from Bank to unlock. Lv 3: You get a upgrade for every investment.(If you get a normal investment then you get a big investment) Disadvantage: Steal has 30% chance to work. Ghost: Lv 1: Haunt has 70% chance to work. Need to use Haunt 5 times. Lv 2: Now can haunt 2 persons at the same time. Need to use Haunt 15 times. Lv 3: If someone steals your cash, he steals half the amount and you automaticly haunt him. Need to use Haunt 30 times. Disadvantage: Give does not work at all but works if giving to other Ghosts. Lucky Guy: Lv 1: You get -10% chance to get bad things. Need to get 20 times a good thing in WoL or Slot Machine. Lv 2: You have -10% chance to be haunted or have cash stealed from you. Need to get 60 times a good thing. Lv 3: You get +50% cash when you get cash, if you lose cash, you lose half the normal losed cash. Need to get 100 times a good thing. Disadvantage: Every second action has half the chance to work. Players: No players for now. Category:Blog posts